


Once Upon a Midsummer Fair

by lextenou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Magic Made Them Do It, Sorry Not Sorry, Swan Queen Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have arranged a Midsummer Fair. Their star attraction - a photo booth - is somehow enchanted. It's not until people really start behaving oddly that everyone starts to realize that something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Midsummer Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cfkaatje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfkaatje/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Midsummer Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856676) by [cfkaatje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfkaatje/pseuds/cfkaatje). 



> This story has not been beta read. All mistakes are mine. This is unapologetic crack in which (almost) everyone lives. Written for Swan Queen Big Bang 2014: Banging All Summer. Would not have been possible without everyone's efforts, especially Tiff and Lola!

Generally, Jim Magister did not gallivant about the town on the back of a commandeered horse, declaring his intent to lay waste to those who stood between him and his princess Kathryn.

 

On a normal day, Grumpy had more control over his emotions beyond gazing wistfully at Nova and growling at anyone who noticed.

 

Nine times out of ten, Whale had more in common with the wino at the end of the bar than Barney Stinson.

 

Then again, Emma Swan and Regina Mills did not admit their mutual admiration society. Ever.

 

Midsummer in Storybrooke heralded a sundry list of occurrences, not the least of which was the return of the classic scoop of strawberry mint ice cream. Always made from the first crops of local Maine mint and strawberries, Sarah's Ice Cream sold out same day every year, in large part because Sarah's Ice Cream had a flagship position at the Midsummer Fair.

 

Going back as far in living memory as the Miner's Day celebration, the Midsummer Fair took over the main street of Storybrooke, filling the air with laughter, carnival games, and fireworks. The years since Emma's arrival to Storybrooke had seen highly limited celebrations - indeed, with the complete loss of summer triggered by the incursion of the singing, dancing, ice flinging cast of "Frozen" the year previous, the celebration had been canceled outright.

 

This year, however, was planned to be the largest. Restored to her position as Mayor, Regina Mills had been forced to settle into a sort of detente. It wasn't every day that one's mother and heretofore unknown sister decided to move in and take over one's house, sanity, and any prospects of flirting with the cute Sheriff. Cora and Zelena Mills had easily and quickly taken over the basement, converting it into a separate two bedroom apartment. At times, Regina was thankful for this - it allowed her to keep her smiling, cheerful mother close. Even if she had to put up with a bratty older sister in order to gain it.

 

"Mo-om! Regina won't make pancakes!"

 

"Girls, girls, girls!" Bustling into the room, her hair swept to the top of her head in her favorite purple zebra print Turbie Twist, Cora swept both Regina and Zelena into one armed hugs. The frivolous sandalwood of her mother's latest shampoo - the "vaguely Chinatown by way of Target" named one - assaulted Regina's nose. All she'd wanted was to have some eggs, perhaps some fruit, before ducking out of the house and meeting Emma for their latest planning meeting. There was a lot to go over still before the Midsummer Fair was going to be a guaranteed success. Cora rested her turbaned head against her youngest daughter, sighing happily. "If you don't start getting along, we're going to take that trip to Atlantis for family bonding time."

 

Regina scoffed as Zelena let out a strangled scream. While not necessarily afraid of water, it was not exactly Zelena's favorite substance. For her part, Regina could think of far more entertaining people to make a trip to a luxury family water park with - naturally, their son would have to join them as well.

 

"I never said I wasn't making pancakes. I said if you want pancakes, Granny's is open." Regina poked her sister in the side. "Because someone drank the last of the milk last night having her cookies instead of finding a job."

 

"As soon as my potions business takes off-"

 

"Are you kidding me? No one needs potions!"

 

"Yes, they do!"

 

Cora waved a finger at the both of them, a thunderous frown on her face. "I swear by all that is holy in this realm and the next, we are going to have a happy family day if it kills us!"

 

Zelena squirmed and pushed at her sister's shoulder. "Not all of us are able to curse ourselves Mayor of a town!"

 

Cora raised her eyes to the ceiling and sighed.

 

The squabbling continued unabated throughout breakfast. Across town, in an old mill converted into apartments, Snow White woke to the chittering song of the birds...and the lusty full bodied wailing of her infant son. Now almost old enough to have his age measured in years rather than months - why did this realm insist on that convention? - the little niblet had done much to worm his way into the hearts of the populace. The most alarming thing to most, at least the first time they saw it, was just how enraptured the tiny prince was with Regina. Three people in the town were able to calm him from his tears no matter what - his nephew, his mother and the former Evil Queen. It amused many just how awkward his older sister was at holding him, though whispers of the cause were that it was because of his name.

 

Rising from her husband's arms, Snow padded over to her son on tired feet. Gentle murmurs and soft humming soon had him calming as the first change of the day removed the cause for his discomfort. Snow smiled as she tickled his round belly, remembering how the niblet had peed all over his father's favorite shirt during a change. She'd warned him - their boy had a cannon that would go off at a moments notice, it was necessary to take precautions, but no, in his charming way, he'd insisted he knew better.

 

She shook her head at the memory and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. The rest of her family would be up soon.

 

After Neverland and their year away, Emma and Henry had been sorely missed, and had missed in return. So much so that upon their return, with the assistance of the Mayor's intervention, the loft was expanded to include actual bedrooms with doors and an additional bathroom. Gold had performed the change himself, calling it a gift for his grandson. He'd actually offered to move them to a new place entirely, but the family had refused. There was a certain comfort in the home they'd settled into. It also suited their style, as neither Snow nor her charming husband was much inclined toward the minutiae of home ownership and upkeep.

 

A large platter of french toast would do nicely. Bacon, perhaps some potatoes or hash browns if they still had some. It was hard to tell. Emma's habit of raiding the fridge when she got off a late night patrol had wreaked havoc on more than a few breakfast plans over the last year, as had Emma's complete inability to do any form of fixing of appliances, or anything with a circuit board. Snow missed her mixer. It had disappeared with a puff of magic smoke.

 

Still, Snow wouldn't change it, as long as her family remained happy.

 

The niblet darted around the open living room in his walker, bumping and jarring numerous bits of dented furniture as Snow prepared the bacon and pondered the changes that had emerged since the last bit of excitement had erupted in the town.

 

After Elsa and Anna and their disturbingly high levels of lesbionic chemistry had departed for Arendelle, they'd all spent quite a bit of time recovering. The last Christmas had felt like a rehash of their summer shenanigans, only with more mistletoe. Beneath the mistletoe, Emma had been caught by Neal. He'd placed a good natured kiss on her cheek before returning to his father's side. His initial arrival in the town had done much to disrupt Henry's ideas of what his moms happy endings could be. As he'd continued to grow, he and the town were increasingly convinced of a single truth.

 

Emma and Regina were each other's happy ending.

 

It had taken some time for Snow to process through the emotions surrounding that. The battle against Zelena had helped - she and Regina had bonded and grown closer, settling old scores to rest in quiet conversation and mutual respect. At worst, it could be described as complicated.

 

Still, it was a far sight from being friendly with the woman to whom she'd once been sworn enemies and wishing to see that same woman playing at happy families with her grown daughter.

 

There too lay another complex relationship. Having first known her daughter as a friend, it was difficult to reconcile that this was her baby girl, this capable and confident woman who'd done so much to save them all. Her sacrifices had been many - and she would be making one more in the coming moments, in the name of family and togetherness.

 

Quietly, Snow snuck into Emma's room. She set a cup of coffee on the side table, then jumped on the bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Emma's eyes popped open and she flailed beneath the sheets. Snow laughed and pushed at her daughter. "You're going to be late for your meeting with Regina if you don't get your lazy butt up."

 

Emma groaned and flopped back onto the mattress. "Five more minutes."

 

Snow poked at her daughter's side. "It's almost seven! The festival opens in three hours! Five more minutes..." She pushed at Emma's shoulder. "Regina's waiting."

 

Emma sat up, rubbing her face. "You suck." She reached over for the coffee on the side table and took a long sip, the caffeine quickly settling through her system. Emma squinted at the wall clock before glaring at her mother. "You do realize my alarm is set for five minutes from now, right?"

 

Snow smiled sweetly. "I can't imagine how I could have forgotten that."

 

"I repeat: you suck."

 

\---

 

Regina swept into the Sheriff's station with a glare. Zelena had not let up, poking and prodding at Regina's patience and every single sore spot she could find. It wasn't until she'd started again on her teasing regarding Regina's not so hidden feelings for Emma that the proverbial shit had hit the fan. She'd stormed out, Zelena's taunting sing song cries of "you have a crush!" following her.

 

Not that it did not bear a modicum of truth.

 

Technically, however, it was not the strict truth. The feelings for Emma that dwelled within her had long since evolved past mere crush or obsession. It was quite likely that, had they not become friends, Emma would have remained a minor irritant. Perhaps a moderately more attractive one than usual, but an irritant nonetheless, one with whom Regina shared a child.

 

Maybe it had been inevitable, their friendship. Or at least their truce, that had led to a slowly growing friendship, that had led to the tight knit closeness which they currently held.

 

Regina set about making a fresh pot of coffee from the secretly not secret stash of coffee in Emma's desk drawer. Emma's attractiveness had always been a problem for her. It wasn't until they'd started building their friendship that it had actually begun to present an issue. After all, the lopsided smile she gave could be equal parts charming and irritating. The incessant way she insisted on believing the best of Regina was partially captivating and partially infuriating. It all led to a tangled web of emotion tied into a single truth.

 

Regina was completely, thoroughly and irrevocably in love with her best and closest friend.

 

The last few drops fell into the pot just as Emma rounded the corner of the station and took in the sight before her. Standing before the coffee pot, Regina had dressed down for the day. Exquisitely cut jeans cupped her rear, molding the firm buttocks into a thing of beauty. Emma stared for a long breath, memorizing the view before clearing her throat. Regina looked back over her shirt clad shoulder and smiled.

 

"Morning, Madam Mayor." Emma strode over to her desk, her thumbs hooked into the pockets of her jeans.

 

"Good morning, Sheriff." Regina's eyes cast over the svelte form before her as Emma stopped a handspan away. "I'm glad to see that you don't seem to have had difficulty making yourself presentable for our meeting."

 

Emma leaned in, her hand brushing against Regina's. "Hard to sleep in when someone's jumping on the bed." Regina raised an eyebrow in question. "My mother."

 

"Ahh." Regina's eyes flickered across Emma's face. "Doesn't appear to have disrupted you too deeply."

 

Emma grinned and shrugged. "I slept well. Funny dream, though. Kept trying to break down an ivory tower you were sitting on. Not sure what that means. I just knew I had to get you down from there safely and I had a badass sword."

 

Regina flushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Coffee?"

 

"Thanks. So everything looks good. Mulan agreed to pick up the extra shift we needed, so we've got full coverage. As long as we all remain sober and vigilant, we should also be able to enjoy the day."

 

Regina handed a mug of coffee over to the Sheriff before sipping from her own. "The booths are being set up. Belle has been coordinating the set up, and Granny will handle the break down. The dwarves are set to pull in our attraction for this year with the help of the fairies."

 

"Grumpy still hung up on Nova?"

 

"Has he ever not been?"

 

Emma chuckled. "Suppose not. I'll pull him to work on setting up the dunking booth."

 

"We're going to have the shooting and throwing gallery in the parking lot of Dave's Fish and Chips." Regina pointed at the map, her finger indicating the lineup against the brick wall. "Archery, knives, axes and stars."

 

Emma nodded. "Good, we don't need another incident with BB guns like we had on Miner's Day."

 

Regina shook her head, laying one hand on Emma's bare arm as she spoke. The touch ignited a warmth within each of them. "I'd rather not have to explain to Whale why you got shot in the ass again."

 

Emma flushed deeply, her cheeks aflame. "That was one time! And I had my back to the little bastard!"

 

"I told you to watch out for the Lost Boys."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Do you wanna meet for lunch?"

 

Regina pulled her hand back, rubbing her fingertips together to remember the heat of their contact. "Henry and I will be making the rounds. Find us. We can wander around together if you'd like."

 

Emma smiled and set down her empty mug. "Sounds like a plan." Her eyes darted to the clock and she grunted a low curse. "Gotta run. I'll catch up with you at the festival, okay?" She leaned in and pressed a quick hug against the Mayor before fairly bolting from the station.

 

A few moments later, Mulan walked in to find the Mayor staring at the empty mug, a dazed smile on her face.

 

\---

 

The Midsummer Fair launched with great success and a release of harmless magical pyrotechnics, courtesy of the fairies. The main attraction for the year - a photobooth - had been handily maneuvered into a place of prominence along the midpoint of the sundry booths. Everyone who came in from either end would see it. Grumpy had been rerouted from being anywhere near the fairies to over by the dunking booth.

 

Regina smiled at the display. It was always incredible to her to see the changes in her town when they came together. Rumple, her mentor and guide, sat perched atop a set of bleachers. A blanket was wrapped around him and he watched the passing people with a shrewd, hawkish stare. Once in a while, he raised an eyebrow at the antics of the populace.

 

None paid him any heed.

 

Regina turned away from the bleachers and spotted Snow. With a faint smile and a wave, the entire Charming family made their way over to her.

 

"Regina!" Snow wrapped Regina in a large hug, which was awkwardly returned with a brief pat on the back.

 

"Hello, Snow." Nodding at James, Regina smiled to see the niblet in his father's arms. "Hello, you two."

 

Niblet starting fussing in a lazy, idle manner, more intent on expressing his desire to be away from his father than actually launching into a tantrum. Regina laughed softly. A warm hand touched her back.

 

"Hey, Regina." A shiver danced across her nerves at Emma's greeting, and she turned her head slightly. Their faces were scant inches apart.

 

"Hey." Regina turned, separating them slightly. "I got you something." She pulled up her purse and reached in, freeing a flat, stiff piece of prettily patterned fabric.

 

"Oh my god, no way, you found one?!" Emma accepted the offered present and slapped the fabric around her wrist, where it turned into a bracelet.

 

"A slap bracelet? Really?"

 

Emma pointed at her mother with a cheerful glare. "Hey!" Her finger turned back to point at herself. "Only one!" She pointed at her wrist. "Of this generation!" She pointed back at herself. "Valid!" She pulled the bracelet from her wrist, straightening it out before slapping it back around her wrist with a final declaration. "Done!"

 

Regina muffled her laughter behind her hand and leaned over toward James to allow her to speak sotto voce. "It will also prevent her from blowing up any more mixers."

 

James grinned and nudged at Regina with his shoulder. "Thank you. Snow's started looking at Pampered Chef."

 

Regina winced. "Pricey."

 

James shrugged. They both continued to ignore the bickering between mother and daughter over whether slap bracelets were lame or cool, and whether or not it was still valid to use the word lame. "It's better than the Wusthof knife set she wanted. That thing cost more than my truck."

 

"To be fair, half of your truck is made of duct tape."

 

"Slap bracelets are awesome!" Emma huffed and stomped over to Regina, wrapping her up in a big hug. "Thank you, its awesome."

 

Regina held Emma loosely, her hand resting just over Emma's hip. "You're welcome, dear."

 

Emma went to show her new gift to their son, who had been quietly amused by the entire scene. Snow sidled up next to Regina.

 

"Why in the nine hells did you get her a slap bracelet?"

 

Regina shrugged and smiled. "Because making it a leather one would raise too many questions."

 

Snow stared for a long moment before her husband leaned in. "Magic anti-static band. No more exploding kitchen."

 

Snow jumped slightly, a wide grin breaking out on her face. "Oh! Thank you!"

 

Regina lifted one shoulder with a smile. "Think nothing of it."

 

"...and I had one before that had this unicorn on it but then they banned them cause someone cut someone else with one and she got arrested but her dad got her out."

 

Henry stared at his mother for a long moment, trying to absorb the data dump she'd just spewed all over him. "Wait, what?"

 

"Yeah, see, it's got metal inside, they used it as a shank."

 

"Ma, you are weird."

 

Emma ruffled Henry's hair and grinned, meeting Regina's eyes across the few feet that separated them. "The good kind of weird."

 

\---

 

"Funnel cake is a twisty tasty pile of deep fried deliciousness."

 

"Funnel cake is a travesty and waste of proper batter. Deep fried oreos, on the other hand..."

 

"Cheesecake."

 

"Bites."

 

"Deal."

 

Emma and Regina turned to Ruby and smiled, wondering why the woman was trying to hold back laughter. "So an order of cheesecake bites?"

 

"Please, Rubes. Can we get some of that raspberry stuff too?" Emma glanced over at Regina and received a nod. "And chocolate drizzle if you've got it."

 

"Coming right up!"

 

As they waited, they watched the crowd around them. Near the biergarten, sponsored by the Rabbit Hole, Whale stood leering at the passing women. Every once in a while, he adjusted the collar of his shirt, loose without its tie. Once or twice he walked up to a woman and greeted them, sometimes coming away with a number. Once or twice he came away with a slap to the face. Emma raised an eyebrow at the spectacle. Whale wasn't usually so successful.

 

"Ems, cheesecake bites!" A paper bowl was handed over, filled with rounded squares of battered cheesecake bites, drizzled with both raspberry and chocolate sauces. Emma popped one in her mouth and danced around, her hands waving ineffectually at her mouth.

 

"HAH! HAH! HAH!" She grabbed at the water that Regina offered to her between bouts of laughter. She swallowed large mouthfuls of tepid water, cooling the liquid heat death in her mouth just slightly enough to allow her to finish the bite. "Not funny."

 

"Oh, I don't know, seeing you jump around doing your best imitation of a monkey and trying to yell hot with the efficacy of a toddler...that's definitely in the realm of amusing."

 

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, grabbing for a cheesecake bite with the other hand. "C'mere you, I'll show you monkey..."

 

Squealed laughter sounded in the night. From his position next to the photo booth, Henry rolled his eyes, amused at his parents and their juvenile antics. "Moms, save it for later. I want a picture of the two of you."

 

Emma released Regina, laughing and licking at her fingers. Regina glared at her friend, chewing the sweet treat that was still nuclear hot. However, having been indoctrinated with Cora's cooking, she was able to handle the increased temperature in a way that Emma's pedestrian tongue could not.

 

"A picture, huh? Each of us alone or together?"

 

Henry waved his hand. "Together, it'll fit better on my phone." He shooed them to the booth, taking the cheesecake bites from them. He popped one in his mouth as he waited. He grinned to himself. The deep frying really brought out some amazing flavors in the creamy texture.

 

A few minutes later, he knocked at the wall of the photo booth. The pictures had just dropped down but his moms hadn't come back out. He reached down into the picture slot and pulled out the strip of photos. His eyes widened and he dropped the strip with a surprised yelp.

 

"Henry? Is everything okay?" His mom's worried tone was immediately followed by her tousled brunette head emerging from behind the curtain. Her eyes scanned her son, then the crowd when she didn't see anything obviously wrong with him, then the ground around him to see if he'd dropped anything. At spying the picture strip, she flushed. "Oh."

 

"Everything okay, kid?"

 

Emma emerged from behind his mom, finger combing her hair. His shocked gaze jumped back and forth between them for a moment before he broke into a grin, his words emerging in a sing song tone. "I know what you were doing!"

 

Regina cleared her throat. "Henry, may I have the photos please?"

 

"Sure, mom, but everyone already thinks its happening anyway." He picked up the photostrip and handed it to his mother, the four photos emblazoned on his mind. As comfortable as he was with his moms being in love, he still didn't necessarily want to see them making out like teenagers.

 

"How'd the pictures come out?" Archie walked up to them, smiling widely as he led Pongo through the crowds. The afternoon sun would have sapped the pups energy had the high for the day been above the low seventies. As such, Pongo rubbed against Regina's legs in greeting, receiving his customary ear scrub in return.

 

"Oh, quite splendidly. I definitely recommend that others give it a try." Emma slid her arm around Regina's waist as she spoke, smiling at the Mayor with one of her customary smiles. Archie's eyes widened at the sight before he recovered quickly.

 

"Oh! Oh, absolutely. I'll just leave you all to it." He walked away briskly, wondering to himself how long that development had been underway.

 

"KATHRYN! ABIGAIL! WHERE ARE YOU!" Jim Magister, the gym teacher who previously had been known as Frederick, pushed his way through the crowd frantically. Spying the blonde for whom he called at a booth selling bric-a-brac, he rushed to her with a relieved smile, wrapping his arms around her. Emma frowned slightly. She'd just seen him say goodbye to Kathryn, before she and Regina had stopped for a snack. Thinking of which, Emma reached out to her son and snuck another of the cheesecake bites into her mouth. The smooth, creamy filling of the bite oozed at the side of her mouth. Before she could lick it away, or wipe it away, Regina's thumb was tracing gently against her lips, cleaning the extra away and sneaking it off.

 

"Hey! That was mine!" Emma swallowed her current mouthful and held onto Regina's waist, chasing after the cheesecake filling with her lips. Regina squealed in her arms, pushing ineffectually at her shoulder with her free hand, the other flailing wildly in the air before being caught by Emma's hand. It was brought to the lips that had teased through Regina's dreams the night previous, the slight roughness of Emma's tongue cleaning the remnants of cheesecake away from Regina's fingers. "Mine." The word was spoken low, a dairy roughened declaration of Regina's status.

 

"Yours." Regina's freed hand cupped Emma's cheek, a soft smile curving her lips. "Come, we're scarring our son." Regina glanced over at the wide eyed Henry.

 

Throughout the fair, word quickly spread about the sudden openness of the true nature of the relationship between Regina and Emma. Heads ducked together, memories rehashed as the town once again was caught in discussing the rumor of the two women's lives entangled together.

 

Doc reminded everyone of the time he'd interrupted the two after a town hall meeting, Regina's hands tangled in the long blonde curls that the Sheriff wore. He'd stammered his apology before they'd had a chance to correct him on what he'd seen - namely that Regina's ring had become ensnared in the luscious curls that cascaded from the Savior's head.

 

Whale blatantly blamed the two for the exact state of the storage room in the hospital, directly after the curse broke, into which the Savior had dragged the (then) Evil Queen. Namely, the almost complete destruction of order and proliferation of chaos - which, if he'd asked, could have easily been explained by the physical interrogative techniques used by a woman in pain.

 

James reminded everyone that Emma was his daughter and anyone who was daring to sully her good name would have to answer to him, after Emma herself had gotten through with them. If, indeed, there was anything left for him to threaten.

 

Neal pondered Emma's not so surreptitious eye fucking of certain women they'd mutually known, and their close friendship since he'd returned into their lives. He grinned to himself and went back to holding Belle's hand, happy that Emma had found happiness. He idly wondered where his father had gone, and why Belle was so much more affectionate today than she had ever been before.

 

Ruby wiped the counter of the food truck down and wondered why Emma had never mentioned her relationship with Regina before.

 

Snow bounced the little niblet on her knee, humming pleasantly at him. She'd heard the rumors. She'd been hearing them for a long time. It didn't necessarily matter to her. It was Emma's and Regina's business. Each was more than capable of handling themselves or anyone else who was part of their life, or not, without intrusion by others. She smiled at her son, a pang filling her at having missed this time with her daughter. She shot a surreptitious glance over at her daughter, laughing and wrapped around the Mayor.

 

It wasn't what she would have chosen for her daughter, at first blush. The more she thought of it, the more it made a kind of sense. By removing Regina's happy ending, she had ensured it - only by the tragic losses in all their lives could they be the people they were, at this moment, with these people. It was inevitable, really.

 

At the top of the bleachers, Rumple sat, both hands perched atop his cane as he surveyed the inhabitants of Storybrooke. One of the Lost Boys clambered onto the bleachers.

 

"You! Boy! Vacate the premises immediately! Your king commands you!" The imperious tones caused a giggle from the slight boy, but he heeded the warning and dashed elsewhere.

 

Rumple settled back into his seat, spotting his son squiring about Belle in his stead. A slow smile spread across his face at the service done by his boy.

 

\---

 

They all continued to wander through the grounds. Though not large, there were plenty of activities available for all ages. Emma finally had a chance to taste the Storybrooke special scoop from Sarah's Ice Cream. She declared it to be wicked good.

 

As the day continued on, James noted more and more people behaving just slightly off kilter - as though certain aspects of their personalities were being exaggerated for some brief periods of time. Some of them had different traits exaggerated at different times. Their group appeared to be the only ones unaffected. He was glad that Emma and Regina had finally stopped lying to themselves and sorted themselves out. Much more of the tension between the two and the town might have imploded. It wasn't healthy to maintain such levels of tension for such sustained periods, after all.

 

He pushed through the crowd and stared.

 

Apparently, Dr. Hopper was able to breakdance with the best of them. He'd never seen a headstand performed with such alacrity before.

 

Then again, he'd never actually heard Moe French speaking in French before, either. It was a uniquely odd experience.

 

James rubbed his head and caught Mulan's eye. "Have you noticed anything odd today?"

 

Mulan tilted her head toward Emma and Regina. "Other than?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Mild cases of exaggerated personality traits, though I am not sure if this is the festive air or a serious event with which to be concerned."

 

James nodded, glancing over Mulan's shoulder to catch Aurora's eye. The baby, Phil, was almost the same age as his own, though named for one less recently dead. A soft smile at mother and child and he returned his attention to Mulan. "See if you can find any hint toward a cause. I think we're dealing with a spell or some kind of enchantment."

 

Mulan cut her eyes over to the Savior.

 

"Don't disturb her. This is the first time they've had a chance to be themselves, let's let them have it." He grinned sheepishly. "I don't actually have any jurisdiction now that I'm back at the shelter full time."

 

A wry smirk met his self-deprecation. "You've the training. I'm willing to trust it." She turned to Aurora and gestured for her to step forward. "We'll let you know if we see anything further."

 

"Thanks." James nodded and turned his attention back to Whale failing to hit on yet another woman. James raised an eyebrow.

 

\---

 

"Come on, mom, let's do a picture of you and me! The two musketeers!" Henry grinned at his mother, almost able to look her directly in the eye. "And when we're done, I'll get a picture with Emma and then we can do one all of us together!"

 

Regina laughed, feeling more casual and relaxed than she had in a long time. "Just a moment! Let me finish my conversation first!" She tugged her hand, pulling the svelte form of the Sheriff against her back. She wrapped the long arms around herself, then spun within their hold with a low hum of satisfaction. "When can you move in?"

 

Emma smirked and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Regina's lips. "Is tonight too soon?"

 

Regina chuckled against their kiss, her hand threading through Emma's hair. "Not soon enough." The kiss deepened, their bodies pressed tightly together. In the distance, a wolf whistle sounded. Neither paid it heed, their heads swimming with the increased sensation between them.

 

"Moms!"

 

Henry's scandalized shout was almost enough to break them free. A few more soft kisses pressed between them before Regina broke away and met with her son. "What were you thinking for this one?"

 

Henry handed her a large mustache on a stick. "Funny faces!" He held up an oversized pince-nez for himself.

 

Regina laughed and engulfed him in a broad hug. "Let's do it!"

 

The pictures were taken quickly, the mustache and pince-nez making their appropriate appearances. Henry had even posed as though he wore bracers, his thumbs hooked behind the imaginary suspenders. Regina, for her part, had finished the photo shoot by making the silliest face she could think of - cheeks puffed out, hands splayed out next to her face as though she were a five year old taunting that someone couldn't come play in her treehouse.

 

Emma was waiting for them outside, smiling. "Well? How're the pictures?"

 

Henry looked them over before handing them over, held barely between two fingers. "I must say, quite a dashing capture."

 

Regina smirked, then opened her mouth to speak.

 

All that emerged was a single, highly rude noise.

 

Her eyes wide, Regina attempted to speak again. Emma stared at her in mute shock. Henry eyed them both, his eyebrow raised.

 

"Mother, what in the world are you doing?"

 

"Pppbbbbbtttthhhh!" was all that Regina could answer.

 

\---

 

Within a few moments, James, Snow and Mulan were on their way back at the photo booth. They had gathered a small crowd around them as well, all intent on hearing the new language utilized by the Queen.

 

"Hey Queenie, got any idea on the spread for the Downs!"

 

Regina glared and kept her mouth firmly clamped shut.

 

"Emma's got a nice ass!"

 

Regina spun around, a shocked and indignant noise emerging from her throat...in the form of an imitation of activities most commonly kept to a restroom. She flushed to the roots of her hair.

 

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds!"

 

"Zelena!"

 

Regina closed her eyes. Of course. Naturally her mother and her sister would appear at just that right moment to witness the furtherance of her complete and utter humiliation. She opened her eyes and leveled a glare at Emma. A raised eyebrow was returned at her, then a blown kiss. Regina flushed.

 

A few feet away, James spoke to Mulan in hushed tones. They compared notes further. Mulan had noted the continuing success and failure of Whale's attempts at hitting on the citizens of Storybrooke. Grumpy sat in a corner just around from the pie stall, sighing wistfully as he stared at Nova, who snuck glances back at him and blushed prettily. Archie continued his breakdancing attempts - some more successful than others. The handplant was a decided failure.

 

Emma and Regina's new relationship appeared to be the only organic event. Most others were behaving in a normal fashion. James looked back and forth between his daughter and the queen. A sinking feeling began in his stomach. He nudged Mulan.

 

"Did Emma ever hint at having a relationship with Regina beyond friendship before today?"

 

Mulan thought back, remembering the silly grin she'd walked into on the Mayor's face that morning after greeting Emma walking out of the station. "Not as such, no. If it is another example of the enchantment, or spell, or what have you, it may the most beneficial one." James raised an eyebrow at the taciturn woman, who merely raised a single shoulder in a shrug. "From what I've seen, they've each been in love with the other for many months."

 

James rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not the only one who's noticed. Think they'll kill us for breaking this?" A shattering of glass nearby was followed by an almost drunken yell from the Blue Fairy. James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, yeah, not asking." He opened his eyes and glanced around. Regina appeared to be rapidly reaching fireball levels of irritation, not helped by Emma's distraction. "Snow, can I see you for a minute!"

 

James' call brought his wife to his side in short order, leaving Emma to her own ends...which shortly brought her to Regina's side, comforting the tempestuously tempered woman and calming her ire to more manageable levels. Glares were leveled at those who dared to dart queries as to the true nature of their relationship at them, followed by the Savior raising a fist in their general direction. As James turned his attention back to his wife, he spotted his daughter wrapping the queen in her arms, ducking a dark head beneath her chin and holding her safe against the travails of the day. A proud smile threatened to burst across his face at seeing his daughter follow in his footsteps.

 

"Ok, Snow." He turned his gaze on her and their son, resting one hand against the nape of the boy's neck. "Do you know what they were doing just before this happened? That Regina is speaking like...that?"

 

Snow shook her head. "Henry said they had cheesecake, then went to take a picture." James glanced at the booth and back at his wife.

 

"Didn't you take a picture earlier?"

 

Snow nodded, pulling the strip from her pocket. It showed her making silly faces at the camera for the first couple shots, then the final one was a sedate mother and child shot, the two of them looking at the camera happily. "Have you felt any different from what you felt this morning?"

 

"Not really. For a moment in the booth it felt a little odd, but after the last picture, it cleared up."

 

James shot a look over Mulan, who nodded. "All affected peoples have been brandishing their picture strips all day."

 

He turned his gaze on the photo booth, then back to his daughter. "Think it's got circuit boards in it?"

 

Mulan smirked, well versed in the number of coffee makers they'd had to repurchase for the Sheriff's station since she'd begun there a scant few months previous. It had taken her longer than she'd preferred to settle into life in Storybrooke, but having the widowed Aurora sharing her grief helped. Philip had been a good man, and a wondrous and caring partner. His loss was keenly felt by the both of them, and in the intervening months since his death, they had reaffirmed their connection to one another and the child they now shared. A fleeting smile darted across Mulan's lips as she thought of what her deceased shieldmate would have made of what they had forged from his loss.

 

Shaking herself loose from the thoughts, she turned her attention back to James' immediate question.

 

"It is likely she will be able to destroy the photo booth."

 

James nodded, smiling ruefully. "Regina gave her a present earlier tonight that may cause us problems. The bracelet she's wearing - it's to mitigate that ability."

 

Mulan spied the garish, broad bracelet around her boss' wrist. "So tell her to take it off."

 

"It was a gift from Regina."

 

Mulan allowed that to sink in and replied with the only appropriate response.

 

"Fuck."

 

A few moments later, James sidled over next to Regina, who had been released from his daughter's serpentine grip that she might check on their son. James noted the arch and overly dramatic style of speech and rolled his eyes in amusement. Naturally, Henry would be like one of the characters from one of Cora's favorite shows.

 

Cora, for her part, was fawning over her grandson, and had asked him what was going on with his mothers.

 

"What happenstance has befallen us all? What, you ask? THEY TASK ME!" His raised voice cracked on the high pitch, and James smiled. His grandson was growing up, and he got to see it.

 

"Regina." She turned to meet him, her eyes suspiciously moist. She blinked rapidly and turned a shrewd gaze on him. "Mulan and I think we've narrowed it to the photo booth." Regina's eyes widened, and she reached out, her hand tightening around James' forearm. "Yes." He glanced over at his daughter, who was watching them out of the corner of her eye. "You two will have to talk about this afterward and explain to one another how you actually feel." Regina's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth before thinking twice of the act and snapping it shut. "It won't go badly if you're both honest."

 

Her hand tightened so strongly on his arm he had to bite back a cry of pain. He covered her hand with his own and grimaced. She released him.

 

"You've both been hiding it. Badly." He glanced back over at his daughter, who was darting her eyes their way more frequently. "Later. We think Emma's natural technical ability, combined with her ability to control her magic, will let us irritate her into destroying it." Regina's narrowed eyes told him all he needed to know about her thoughts on the subject. "Without you able to guide her power, do you really think she'll be able to control it in the finite ways to be able to do it otherwise?"

 

Regina sighed and released him, stepping back and dropping her head for a moment. She raised her gaze after a long inhalation and nodded. A sharp whistle saw Emma immediately at Regina's side, a mild shock on her face.

 

"Regina? Are you okay?"

 

Regina gestured to her father. Emma turned to James. He took a deep breath.

 

"Can you smack the hell out of the photo booth?"

 

The entire crowd erupted around them. Shouts of indignation, shouts of wishing to engage in the destruction themselves, shouts of spontaneous declarations of love - James really did not need to hear anything like that again, ever - and a single softly spoken question.

 

"Why?"

 

James rubbed the back of his neck. Trust his daughter to be the one to actually want a reason for action. Granted, were he in the same position, he'd ask much the same question.

 

"We think it's enchanted."

 

Emma stood staring at them for a long moment, then turned and looked at Regina. Their gazes met and locked for a long moment. James idly wondered how either of them could be so truly blind as to not see what was so blatantly obvious to the rest of the town. Were they back in the old country, he might have considered arranging the marriage, but as they were in a democracy - of sorts - it was left to them to come together and work out their own differences.

 

"I'll do it."

 

She strode over to the booth and smacked the access panel off with one hand. Skittering tendrils of blue magic wrapped around the bent metal as it danced across the asphalt. She reached into the tangle of wires, grabbed a handful, and tugged. A spark released into the air as she pulled them out, her other hand braced against the frame of the booth.

 

Within the booth, another picture snapped.

 

Regina opened her mouth and softly released another rude noise.

 

Emma turned, a fistful of wires in her hand. "Why didn't it work? I can break every appliance known to humanity, but a photo booth still works after I rip half of it out?"

 

"God's blood, mother, you're wearing a dampener!" Henry reached over and yanked the slap bracelet from Emma's wrist. Regina met Emma's confused gaze and raised a single eyebrow. Silent communication passed between them.

 

Regina laid a hand on Henry's shoulder. He slumped beneath the weight, recognizing the parental authority held within the touch. Emma straightened her spine, returned to the open panel, and with a grunt of effort, shoved the wires haphazardly back into the aperture. A large shower of blue sparks erupted.

 

Silence reigned for a single breathless moment.

 

A sonic boom of pure white magic erupted from the booth, blasting Emma back into the nearest tent. The custom t-shirt tent would never be the same.

 

"Emma!" Regina darted forward, her hands pulling the thick cloth away from the groaning form. "Are you okay?"

 

"Could do with a corndog."

 

Regina rested back on her heels, tears of relief threatening. "Idiot."

 

The both of them were engulfed in hugs by their friends and family.

 

\---

 

After the fair, Storybrooke settled once more into its sedate pace of life. Archie scheduled multiple massage sessions to deal with the aftermath of his exertions. Whale was alarmed at the number of digits he'd managed to procure when not being a creepy pervert.

 

Emma and Regina avoided one another.

 

In the large house on Mifflin street, it was Henry's week to be the only boy in a house of women. He'd accepted his grounding with a resigned and solemn air, making his sincere apologies for speaking in the manner he had prior to either of his mothers needing to bring it up. While both had accepted, neither had spent more than a few seconds within the other's company in the time since the end of the fair.

 

Regina rested her head against the cool tiles of the shower. She mentally cursed the photo booth and all involved. If the fairies had properly controlled themselves...if the dwarves had bothered to shower after mining for dust that day...if she'd not been so obviously in love with her best friend...if, if, if.

 

She shook herself free of her thoughts and returned to her ablutions. It would not do to dwell so heavily on the happenings. It had occurred. She'd lost the purest affection she'd known for all to brief of a time. They'd allowed themselves to be drawn apart that day at the fair, never fighting to get back to one another and seek to explain. The last she'd caught sight of Emma that day had been a fleeting glance backward by the blonde as they'd each been led away by family.

 

She continued to ponder the implications of the troubled gaze long after she'd completed her shower and subsequent dressing. She could spend an eternity contemplating what it truly meant, but only one true answer could be found - that which came directly from she which had given the look.

 

And that conversation was one which Regina would not be having.

 

Ever.

 

Not if she could help it.

 

She desired the resurrection of their friendship, to be sure. But the glimpse of what perfection could be found within a true romantic relationship between them? Such pleasures were not for her. Not as long as Emma did not care for her in such a manner.

 

And she did not. Regina closed her eyes, remembering the soft press of a kiss against her, the welcome embrace of loving arms around her. She smiled, the memories filling her with a warmth she had not felt in far too long. She opened her eyes and leveled a glare at the carpet. In the corner, a borrowed shirt from Emma lay crumpled, laying precisely in the exact position into which it had been tossed. She did not deign to allow herself to remember the delicious heat and comfort of having her best friend wrapped around her in sleep.

 

Such pleasures were not for her.

 

Not as long as Emma did not wish to be with her.

 

\---

 

At the apartment, Emma sat staring out of the window, brooding silently over her cup of tea. In the time since the fair, she'd been haunted steadily by the fleeting, incessant memory of succulently soft lips and decadently enticing curves that melted into her with a mind numbing perfection.

 

She took a sip, the warmth suffusing her chest.

 

Phantom curves filled her hands in memory. She pressed them against the sides of the mug. It did not help.

 

Regina did not want her.

 

Regina wanted nothing to do with her.

 

Emma took a further sip of her tea.

 

She'd lost more than just her best friend on the day of that fair. She'd lost the woman she loved. Had loved for so long it was no longer a foreign thought, but a certainty of her existence. She spent much of her time wondering what she could do to be in Regina's presence. It was a wonder that Mulan hadn't drawn her aside for concern. Much of her waking thoughts were consumed by the mere concept of being anywhere near the mother of her son. It was beyond a nine days wonder that she was able to function at all.

 

And that wasn't even touching on the intricacies which her mind would delve into in the dark stillness of night, when all that stood between her and Regina was the thin veneer of dreaming. The number of times she'd awoken, aroused beyond reason from a dream involving naught more than naked flesh pressed close - too many to fathom.

 

She pushed away from the window sill and carried her mug to the sink. Washing it with sure strokes did nothing to alleviate the pressure in her chest. It felt both hollow and full as she carefully rinsed the mug and set it into drying rack. The front door opened and her father walked in, shrugging off his jacket as he entered the warmth of the apartment.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi. Your mom's going to be a bit still." He hung up his jacket. "It's been a week."

 

"The fair was taken care of."

 

James leveled a steady look on his daughter. Emma rested back on her heels, her thumbs hooked into the back pockets of her jeans. "That's not what I'm talking about."

 

Emma met his look steadily. He rested his hands on his hips and licked his lips. "I've known Regina for a long time. Not nearly as long as your mother." He gave a half smile. "Between us, I always thought that if there were any forgiveness to be had, it would be me before your mother to extend that olive branch." He shook his head. "I was wrong. She's proven herself a good person. Beyond so - without her white magic, we wouldn't be where we are."

 

Emma ducked her head, glaring at the slap bracelet that remained around her wrist with its garish, comforting colors. The intrinsically classic color scheme did nothing for her mind. It remained entirely far too similar to rainbow to alleviate any of her lurid thoughts.

 

"No one will ever be good enough for you. Or for your brother, for that matter." James cleared his throat. "Regina is the closest."

 

A soft sob choked in Emma's throat. "She's so flawed. And perfect." Emma swallowed the emotion, raising a shoulder in an ineffectual motion. "She tries, so hard."

 

James chuckled softly, the words reminding him of how he'd viewed Snow when they'd fallen in love. "You love her." Emma shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. She obviously was not expecting to have such a conversation with her father. "You've loved her for a long time. Long enough for certain bets to have been paid off on because of your displays at the fair."

 

Emma's only response was a low groan, her head dropping into her hands to hide the flush that suffused her features.

 

"I lost five hundred dollars when you didn't tell her after Killian left to take Elsa and Anna home." Emma raised her confounded glare to meet her father's amused gaze. "What? Our line is not exactly known for being shrinking violets." He stepped forward, his hand landing on Emma's shoulder. She leaned into it, accepting the comfort of the touch. "Going after your mother was one of the most nerve wracking and terrifying things I've ever done in my life. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have you." He shook her shoulder slightly, smiling. "I wouldn't have the life that I do, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

 

Emma gave him a shaky half smile, her emotions bombarding her too rapidly to process. She loved Regina. With all that she was, she loved Regina.

 

"Just tell me this. If something were to happen, right now, that threatened the town...where would you want to be?"

 

She blinked, looking at him. "She doesn't want me."

 

"Not what I asked." His smile was kind.

 

"Still a problem." Her rebuttal was not.

 

"Only because you're too chickenshit to ask her." His voice was no longer kind, but that of a father. "Stop running from it and go for what you really want."

 

\---

 

A soft knock sounded at the door of 108 Mifflin Street. The well kept door swung open shortly and Emma's breath held in her lungs.

 

"Well, hello there, stranger. Come to break my sister's heart again?" The hard sneer in Zelena's voice was unlike that which Emma had heard in the entire time she'd been in Storybrooke. She was unsure how to respond.

 

"Uh..."

 

"Or are you here to see if another Mills is willing to risk it?" The low words slapped across Emma's face as the pejorative they were intended. "You only get one."

 

"Who is it, darling? Oh, look...the Savior. Do come in." The oily sweet tones of Cora's welcome threaded around the base of Emma's neck with trepidation, settling across her shoulders with every bit of warning they were intended.

 

"I'd, uh, like to speak to Regina. Please." Emma was proud of herself for not letting her voice crack on that.

 

"I think not, Savior. You've done enough damage."

 

"Please, ma'am, I just-"

 

"You don't deserve to lick her boots, Savior." Zelena's angry words were hissed scant inches from Emma's face. "But for some reason...she is willing to see you." Zelena stepped back.

 

Cora stepped forward.

 

"Tell me, Savior. Do you have a heart?"

 

"Um, ma'am?"

 

"Do you...have a heart? Or do you have an empty spot in your chest where one should reside, explaining why you've taken eight days to come to see the woman who loves you?!"

 

"Mother. Zelena." Regina's quiet tones sounded from behind Emma, and she was never so pleased to hear them as she was in that specific moment.

 

"Regina!" Emma's heart beat wildly in her chest as she took in the loosely curling hair at Regina's temples.

 

"I believe you've said all you need to. Go." Emma's stomach threatened to drop into her shoes at the command, until she recognized that it was directed at the two other Mills women.

 

"But-"

 

"We only wish the best for you!"

 

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Out. Now."

 

The two who had sought to frighten the living daylights out of Emma strode proudly from the room. Before she trudged her way back downstairs, Zelena turned and pointed at Emma, her glare vicious.

 

The door closed behind them.

 

Emma released the breath she'd been holding.

 

"Remind me not to make them angry again."

 

"Why are you here?" Regina's voice held nothing beyond a bone deep weariness. Emma's heart nearly broke in her chest to hear it. She ached to step forward and embrace the woman that up until a week previous, she'd called not only her friend, but her closest friend. Now, she wished to call her so much more. She'd been wanting to do so for a long time. Months? Years? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that in the mother of her son, she'd found a treasure. A woman to be cherished and worshiped, a woman who would call her to task when she'd done something wrong. A woman she loved.

 

Footsteps upstairs and a chair scraping across the floor drew Emma's eyes upward. Regina ignored the sounds, her attention intent on the intruder in her house rather than the welcome son who resided upstairs.

 

"Would you like to go for some coffee?" Emma's mouth was both incredibly dry and threatening to have a flood of drool spill from it. It was disconcerting the reaction waiting for Regina's answer was having on her. She wiped her palms against her jeans as surreptitiously as she could.

 

Regina's shoulders slumped slightly. Her voice was quiet. "I'm not really in the mood for coffee."

 

Emma hooked her thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans, bouncing up onto the balls of her feet. Her dad had said that might happen. She forged ahead. "Will you let me take you out to dinner?"

 

Regina wrapped her arms around her waist, turning away from Emma. A soft frown began to spread across the woman's features.

 

"It doesn't have to be dinner. We could go for a walk. Or maybe go for a drive? Regina, I..." Emma trailed off, her bravado failing her.

 

Regina waited for long moments, her tongue daring out to moisten her lips. "You what, Miss Swan?"

 

Emma took a deep breath, her dad's advice ringing in her head. "Regina Mills, will you go on a date with me?"

 

\---

 

Henry was working diligently on his homework when he heard it. Both of his moms had grounded him, separately, for almost the exact same amount of time. It was like they had coordinated it, though he knew they'd not seen each other since the fair. It was irritating. They'd been so close to finally admitting what everyone in town knew to be true, only to have it taken away at the last moment.

 

He'd heard the door open and close. He wasn't particularly interested in the comings and goings in the house. It wasn't like he was actually allowed to go anywhere unsupervised at the moment, so whatever what happening wasn't going to involve him.

 

Not until he heard the crash.

 

If it was a burglar, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He figured his mom, aunt and grandma were off entertaining themselves and hadn't heard it. He hadn't heard any yelling or even any other crashes. Just a single tinkle of breaking crystal.

 

He grasped his little league baseball bat and crept out of his room. He may be grounded for 'til college, but he still had a home to protect. Two of them, in fact, something which irritated him to no end. If only his moms would stop being so stubborn!

 

The hallway was empty. There were no noises downstairs. His mom was going to kill him if anyone had broken into their house.

 

He crept forward, peeking around corners the way that Emma had taught him, his bat kept at the ready to swing heavily the way that his dad had taught him. His grandpa had corrected his grip, but his dad had shown him how to maximize the blow. If only Emma was there, it wouldn't be a problem!

 

His clammy palms wrapped tightly around the bat. He'd made it to the top of the stairs. He listened intently, hearing whispers from somewhere near the kitchen. Whoever was in the house was not doing the best of jobs at being quiet. He stepped over the stairs that talked and slowly set his feet, making sure of each step before continuing on. His hands began to ache from gripping the bat so tightly. He shifted it on his shoulder. The bottom of the stairs was three more steps away. He could leap, but the landing might alarm the intruder. And if it was his mom, she would ground him more for jumping off the stairs instead of using them the way they were intended, a craftsman worked hard on them and wanted each step to serve a purpose and by god, he would use them!

 

Finally, he made it to the main floor. He released a breath, then peeked around the corner. He couldn't see anything, no shadows or movement. He crept toward the kitchen door. Just outside the door, he heard a low chuckle.

 

He froze.

 

No way.

 

He peeked into the doorway.

 

His mom was sitting on the counter - exactly where she'd made his sandwich for lunch just an hour before - her skirt hiked up on her thighs. Between her legs, his ma stood, pressing fully against his mom. Neither of them noticed him.

 

With as furiously and desperately as they were kissing, he couldn't really blame them.

 

Not that he had ever in his entire life wanted to ever see that.

 

He was going to need so much more therapy.

 

By the time his mom asked if he would walk her down the aisle, he'd mostly gotten over it.

 

Until he remembered that he'd only been able to see one of his mom's hands.


End file.
